


HBG Mini-series: Pureblood Wives

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like my Lily and Cho series I am doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narcissa Malfoy & Lily Potter

**HBG Mini-series: Pureblood Wives**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: Like I’ve done with Cho and Lily. Originally chapter 103 in HBG.**

****

 

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Narcissa Malfoy & Lily Potter**

 

Narcissa awoke naked strapped to a bed by her wrists and ankles. She had no idea how she ended up like this since the last thing she remembered was she was in Diagon Alley doing some shopping.

 

“So you’re awake?”

 

Narcissa turned her head and found a redhead that looked really familiar. It took her a moment to realize that was Lily Potter standing in front of her. What was going on, and why was this Mudblood here?

 

Lily waved her wand and a silver doe appeared and then went through the closed door.

 

“What is going here Potter, where am I, why am I tied up?” Narcissa asked with a cool tone.

 

“Patience Narcissa, everything will become clear” Lily said with a smug tone.

 

Soon the door opened and in walked Lily’s eldest son, Harry. He looked just like his father, who had died a couple of years ago during a raid.

 

“Ah Narcissa, glad to see you’re awake, this won’t be fun at all if you were asleep” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Untie me Potter, now” Narcissa demanded.

 

“Now, now Narcissa, you are in no position to demand things. In fact, I’d say you’re in a position to take commands” Harry said as he tweaked her nipple.

 

Narcissa gasped as her nipple was tweaked. She was angry at herself for the feelings of arousal she was getting at being tied up. She could feel her juices welling up in her cunt. Harry saw this and smirked.

 

“I think it’s time we got started, don’t you say mom?” Harry asked.

 

Lily smiled as she peeled off her robes to reveal her naked body underneath. Lily was pale, but her nipples were a nice pale pink and was standing at attention. She got on the bed and attacked Narcissa’s cunt. Narcissa gasped and her hips bucked at the contact. It’s been so long since anyone aside from herself touched her there. She felt Lily’s tongue probe her, touching every sensitive spot inside her. She began to moan wanting more and more.

 

“Like that, you pureblood bitch. We’re going to make you beg for my cock before we’re done with you. Soon you’re going to my whore, mine to fuck whenever and wherever I want” Harry said as he tweaked Narcissa’s nipple again.

 

Narcissa gasped again as her back arched with her breasts wanting more attention by Harry’s hand. Harry let his hand trail down and cup Narcissa’s full breast. She did have a nice rack, about a size C. But nothing compared to his mom, who was a size D. Hermione was the only one close to Lily.

 

Lily’s head bobbed up and down as she feasted on Narcissa’s cunt. Lily determined that Narcissa tasted quite nice, though not as good as Hermione, who tasted like mangos. Narcissa tasted more like tart like, but nonetheless good. Soon Lily felt her mouth flood with Narcissa’s juices and soon her face was covered. She pulled her head up.

 

“Fuck, you always look so hot covered in girl come” Harry said lustfully.

 

Lily smiled as she licked what she could then got up and met Harry. Harry licked the rest of Narcissa’s juices off. Once clean they kissed and Harry groped his mom’s grand chest.

 

“Mmm, Harry, I think it’s time to show Narcissa what she’ll be begging for” Lily groaned.

 

Harry nodded then Lily deftly removed Harry’s pants and Narcissa could only stare at the biggest cock she’d ever seen. Merlin, it was big. She could see the veins and she knew that this tool could give her a hell of a lot of pleasure. Her cunt oozed out juices as she thought of it penetrating her over and over.

 

“She wants it Harry, I can see it in her eyes” Lily said smirking.

 

“She’s not going to get it until I say so” Harry said.

 

He then grabbed his mom’s head and pushed her down on her knees. Lily obeyed and she had her mouth on Harry’s monster cock. She licked it as she used one hand to stroke it. She then took the head in her mouth and jacked Harry off. Harry grunted and forced his mom to take more of his meat into her mouth. As so as the head hit the back of Lily’s throat he then aimed down and down Lily’s throat.

 

Lily feeling her son’s cock in her throat used her throat muscles to jack Harry off. She heard him groan and moan. Thankfully she had experience in deep throating and could breath through her nose quite well.

 

Harry began pumping away fucking his mom’s mouth and throat. He soon released his seed and Lily swallowed it all without gagging. Another perk for being experienced as she was. Harry pulled out revealing his saliva-covered cock. He then got on the bed and straddled Narcissa’s stomach. He placed his cock in-between Narcissa’s breasts and he pressed them together. He began tit fucking Mrs. Malfoy.

 

Narcissa did her best and tilted her head up to try and capture the head of Harry’s cock. She got lucky and did. She’d use her tongue the best she could, but found it wasn’t enough for her. She had to have this piece of meat in her mouth.

 

Harry did allow Narcissa this pleasure. He kept fucking her tits until he came coating them with his white paste. Narcissa did her best to get all she could, but only got a bit. But the bit she got she loved. She was hooked.

 

“Well Narcissa, do you want me to fuck you?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes” Narcissa groaned.

 

“What’s that, I didn’t hear you” Harry said.

 

“Fuck me Potter” Narcissa whined.

 

“Still can’t hear you” Harry said as he tweaked her nipple hard.

 

“Fuck me Potter, I need you to fuck me!” Narcissa screamed.

 

“Again, not hearing you” Harry said tweaking her nipple harder than before.

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING MERLIN POTTER! FUCK ME, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME WITH YOUR COCK. FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE YOU WANT ME TO BE! I’M YOUR FUCKING WHORE POTTER!” Narcissa shouted.

 

Harry smirked and moved, aimed his cock, which was still hard and rammed into Narcissa drenched cunt. Narcissa gasped and screamed as she filled and stretched to the utmost max. She felt him touch her womb and it felt amazing. But the feeling didn’t last as Harry began pounding away at Narcissa.

 

Lily, who had watched the whole ting soon took part and devoured her son’s seed he left on Narcissa’s chest. Once gone she straddled Narcissa’s head.

 

“Time for you to taste some Mudblood cunt” Lily said.

 

Narcissa didn’t have much of a choice. Her tongue traced the outside of Lily’s lips tentatively, but soon she was licking out Lily’s cunt with gusto. She had experience from her time in her dorms as a student and from her ‘playtime’ with her two sisters.

 

Lily was moaning and withering on top of Narcissa. She was holding onto the headboard for deal life.

 

“She good mom?” Harry asked.

 

“She’s fucking amazing Harry. Hermione’s going to love this whore eating her out” Lily panted.

 

Harry grinned. He kept hammering away at Narcissa already knowing that the Mrs. Malfoy had come several times. Boy, was she damn tight. It must’ve been a Motherfucking long time since she’d been fucked. Soon Harry erupted and his seed coated Narcissa’s insides.

 

Narcissa had come one final time and she blacked out. Lily had come just a moment ago and had doused Narcissa’s face with her juices. She fell over off to the side panting. Harry pulled out tired, but satisfied.

 

/Scene Break/

 

After several more rounds Narcissa was finally free to go. She was given a collar that would be invisible to everyone except a few chosen.

 

“You are to come when you are called. No matter when or where it is. Got it?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes master” Narcissa said.

 

“Good, now go” Harry said.

 

Narcissa apparated away leaving Lily to rest her head on her son’s chest.

 

“Our first whore Harry, I’m so proud” she said.

 

Harry kissed his mother.

 

“This is only the beginning” he said.

 

 

**End**


	2. Hermione Granger & Narcissa Malfoy

**HBG Mini-series: Pureblood Wives**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: originally chapter 111 in HBG.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Hermione Granger & Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Narcissa was at Ministry ball. It had been months since she was turned into a whore for the Potters. So far she had been called away several times to service her master or his master’s mother. She enjoyed sucking her master’s cock and receiving his seed whether it was in her mouth or inside her. It didn’t matter. Her master’s mother was also good too. She ate her out with such ferocity that it made her come just by thinking about.

 

“Hello Narcissa” Harry greeted.

 

Narcissa shivered.

 

“Hello Mas- Mr. Potter” she said, stopping herself just in time before calling Harry master. In public she had to act normal.

 

“I have a surprise for you my whore” Harry whispered into Narcissa’s ear.

 

“You do, where is it?” Narcissa asked panting slightly. Her cunt was already wet at what her master had planned for her.

 

Harry led Narcissa away without anyone even noticing they had left. He led her into an alcove that Harry had chosen earlier and magically made bigger for what he had planned. At the alcove there was Hermione. Narcissa didn’t say a thing as Harry pushed her in.

 

“Strip for me bitch” Harry growled. He placed very strong notice-me-not charm around so they won’t be disturbed.

 

Narcissa obeyed right a way and was soon naked.

 

“Good” Harry said then put a blindfold on Narcissa.

 

“Master?” Narcissa asked.

 

“You are going to feel” Harry said sternly.

 

Soon Narcissa felt Hermione’s tongue caress her pussy lips. She shivered at the contact. It felt so different from Miss Lily’s tongue. Hermione’s tongue was more dominant and forceful, but Merlin it felt so good. She didn’t have time to think anymore as Hermione’s tongue delve in and soon pumping in and out of Narcissa. Her hips thrusted back and forth in time with the tongue.

 

“Oh master, it feels so good” Narcissa moaned.

 

“That’s whore, just ride that tongue” Harry said.

 

Soon Narcissa came and she had to grip the stonewall to stay up. She was panting and sweat covered her body already.

 

“That felt good pet?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Master” Narcissa moaned.

 

“Good, on to phase two then” Harry said.

 

Soon Narcissa felt something enter her cunt. It wasn’t her master’s cock. No, it felt harder and cool. She wanted to look, but the blindfolded impeded that. Soon whatever it was fully sheathed inside her. It was big, but not as big as Harry’s cock. It was also not as lively either. She wasn’t sure what it was. Soon the blindfold came off and it took Narcissa a moment or two to get her sight back and found a fake phallus in her cunt. What was odd, was there was a string of some kind and Hermione was holding something that was attached to the string.

 

“How do you like the muggle dildo, Pet?” Harry asked.

 

“It feels good master, but I’d prefer your cock or a magical one” Narcissa said.

 

“You’ll love this. Hermione, turn it on” Harry said.

 

Hermione nodded and she did something to cause the phallus inside Narcissa to start vibrating and buzzing. Narcissa began moaning and withering against the wall from the sensations.

 

“Now how does it feel Pet?” Harry asked.

 

“It feels so good master, what is it?” Narcissa asked.

 

“It’s a muggle sex toy, Pet. The thing Hermione is holding controls how much pleasure you feel. Show her Hermione” Harry said smirking at the brunette.

 

Hermione smirked right back as she turned the dial to max. Narcissa couldn’t take it. She came hard and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Merlin, it felt so fucking good. But the sensation was too much for her since it kept going never stopping.

 

“Please master, no more” Narcissa begged.

 

“Not til I say so or Hermione decides to” Harry said.

 

Narcissa whimpered as she came hard again. At this rate she was going to black out from pleasure. Hermione, deciding to take some pity on Narcissa dialed back a bit so that Narcissa could stand it. Narcissa sighed as she felt the buzzing and vibrations get toned down a bit. She was just getting her breathing back to normal when her mouth was invaded by her master’s cock. She choked a bit, but then began sucking it like she knew he liked.

 

“Fuck that’s good. I got so hard watching you come” Harry grunted.

 

He pumped his cock in and out of Narcissa’s mouth then pulled out making Narcissa whimper as her favorite toy was taken away. She watched as Hermione took Harry’s cock and sucked it down. She watched as Hermione downed Harry’s entire load down her throat. She was envious of the witch for having her master’s seed.

 

Harry pulled out and pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her.

 

“That was lovely as always Mione” he said.

 

Hermione smiled.

 

“Thank you Harry, but lets get back to the bitch here” she said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Now Pet, do you want my cock inside you?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes master” Narcissa moaned as she had another mini-orgasm.

 

“Alright, but you’ll only get it if you get Hermione off and she deems you worthy. So you better eat cunt like your life depended on it” Harry said.

 

Narcissa nodded.

 

Hermione straddled Narcissa face and pulled her dress up. She shoved her hairless cunt into Narcissa’s mouth. Narcissa breathed in and inhaled Hermione’s scent. She smelled fruitier than Miss Lily, who smelled sweet. Soon her tongue traced Hermione’s cunt lips.

 

“Quit stalling bitch. Fucking eat my cunt or don’t eat it at all” Hermione barked.

 

Narcissa jumped. She wasn’t used to this tone since Miss Lily was always so gentle with her. She conceded that this might not be the case with Hermione, who appeared more dominant. She felt Hermione’s hand grip the back of her head and shove her face first in the hot center. Narcissa’s nose rubbed against Hermione’s cit, which caused Hermione to moan.

 

“Eat me out or no Harry cock” Hermione growled.

 

Narcissa wanting her master’s cock inside her began eating out Hermione with vigor. Hermione’s hips bucked at Narcissa’s mouth.

 

“Fuck, Lily was right. This pureblood slut has an excellent tongue” Hermione moaned.

 

“I wonder if all of them do since their husband are all wankers?” Harry wondered as he stroked himself.

 

“Don’t know, but. Oh fucking god, right there. Right there bitch, that’s it” Hermione moaned.

 

Soon Narcissa’s mouth was filled with Hermione’s juices that tasted like mangos. She drank as much as she could and when Hermione pulled her away she was breathing heavy and her face was still covered with juices.

 

“Well, what do you think Mione? Is she qualified for my cock?” Harry asked.

 

“She is Harry. Go fuck her. Fuck her hard” Hermione said as she pushed him forward and yanked the still vibrating toy from within Narcissa.

 

Harry rammed his cock into Narcissa’s overly wet cunt. She groaned loudly as Harry piston in and out of her going harder and faster with each stroke.

 

“Oh master! Master, I think I’m going to come” Narcissa moaned.

 

“No you don’t slut. Hermione, the spell” Harry grunted.

 

Narcissa felt something wash over her and she couldn’t come. No, she kept feeling it being build up, but no release. This frustrated and annoyed her.

 

“Master” she pleaded.

 

“You’ll come when I say you will” Harry barked.

 

Narcissa whimpered as her release kept building with no end in sight.

 

Harry kept hammering her and soon came. Hermione released the spell and Narcissa had the greatest orgasm in her life. She blacked out and when she came to she found herself on the floor still. Her juices covering the stone floor in a humungous puddle. Harry and Hermione were nowhere in sight. Once she got her bearings she found a note.

 

_Pet,_

_Had to leave due to another engagement. Get dressed and go back to the party. If anyone asks where you were say you were exploring the place._

_Your Master_

 

 

Narcissa cleaned herself up and got dressed. After that she spent the rest of the night tired, but she couldn’t keep the huge grin off her face.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: like on my Lily and Cho ones. I’ll be posting this independently from Brainy Girls.**


	3. Hermione Granger,  Lily Potter & Narcissa Malfoy

**HBG Mini-series: Pureblood Wives**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: My first of the new series. Hope you like it. This one will have a lot of femslash and toys in the beginning of it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Hermione Granger, Lily Potter, & Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Narcissa was called again to her master. She felt the pendant around her neck begin to vibrate. She looked around to see that neither her nor her son were around. She then left and found a place she could apparate. The location she chose was a secluded area she had picked beforehand after that she’d grip the pendant and it activated the portkey function. She appeared in Potter manor’s sitting and looked around to find Hermione Granger and Lily Potter there, but no master.

 

“Didn’t master call me?” she asked confused.

 

“He did, but he wanted us to get you going before he joins. So strip” Hermione said barking out the last part.

 

Narcissa did as she was told and was soon standing naked in front of the two women.

 

“Hmm, looks like she’s already wet” Lily observed.

 

“Yes, and her nipples are rock-hard I’ll bet” Hermione said licking her lips.

 

Narcissa was wet and her nipples were achingly hard. But she waited til she was commanded.

 

“On your hands and knees bitch” Hermione barked.

 

Narcissa did what she was told and the two women removed the robes they were wearing. Underneath they were naked, but what made them really worth looking at aside from their amazing bodies were identical organs hanging from where their pussies would be.

 

“These are magical cocks Cissy. We crafted them with Harry in mind” Lily said as she stroked Narcissa’s blond hair, “now suck.”

 

Lily pushed her cock into Narcissa’s mouth and Narcissa began to blow the magical appendage.

 

Hermione got in behind Narcissa and with none of the gentleness Lily had shoved her magical appendage deep within Narcissa’s wet quim. This caused Narcissa to shift forward and having Lily’s cock hit the back of her throat, which made her gag.

 

“You better take it all bitch” Hermione ordered as she proceed to bang in and out of Narcissa at a hard and fast rate. She was using her hand gripping Narcissa’s pale hips tightly.

 

“Now Hermione, be nice to Harry’s whore. She’s doing the best she can” Lily said chiding the younger girl a bit.

 

“Don’t care this bitch’s son had been a pain in my backside for too long. She deserves it” Hermione grunted as she thrusted deeper and harder into Narcissa.

 

Lily sighed and let Narcissa set the pace in the blowjob. Hermione was more the dominant one while she wasn’t totally submissive she was kinder than Hermione. Hermione and Harry were the perfect team. They were both dominants, but knew how to adjust themselves for the other so it made a perfect blend.

 

Narcissa was filled on both ends and loved it. Her pussy was totally saturated with her juices from Hermione’s brutal treatment. She licked and sucked Lily as much as she could as she moaned uncontrollably from the fucking she was getting.

 

Lily was stroking her hair and face lovingly.

 

“Here I come bitch” Hermione roared.

 

Hermione ejaculated inside Narcissa with her own juices instead of Harry seed.

 

Lily soon followed and Narcissa swallowed all she could of Lily’s offerings. Lily then pulled back and stroked Narcissa’s cheek one more time.

 

“That was lovely Cissy” Lily said.

 

Narcissa was panting and her legs were weak.

 

Soon Harry came in and smirked.

 

“Started the party early did you?” he asked.

 

“Well, we had to get her warmed up for you Harry” Hermione said as she pulled her cock out of Narcissa.

 

“That’s fine” Harry said as he stripped out of his clothes.

 

Once naked he went in behind Narcissa and fingered her cunt a bit then pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

 

Narcissa groaned as her master’s cock hit home.

 

“Oh master” she moaned.

 

Hermione and Lily took of their magical cocks and sat and watched Harry fuck Narcissa. They were playing with each other’s pussies.

 

Harry was pumping way with his hands gripping Narcissa’s hips hard. He rammed in and out of the Mrs. Malfoy hard never slowing down.

 

“Master, going to come” Narcissa panted.

 

“No you won’t. Hermione, the spell” Harry grunted.

 

Hermione waved her wand and the spell hit Narcissa. Narcissa groaned since again she was unable to come til the spell was lifted.

 

“Now that’s quite cruel,” Lily said frowning.

 

Hermione decided Lily needed to be silence so she tackled the redhead and shoved her pussy into Lily’s mouth.

 

“Eat me Lily,” she said.

 

Lily began eating Hermione out knowing how the brunette liked it.

 

Hermione groaned as she began riding Lily’s face.

 

Meanwhile Narcissa was whining and begging to be release so she could come. The pain was unbearable. She could feel the build-up, but got no satisfaction.

 

“Fine” Harry said and wandlessly summoned his own wand and waved it at Narcissa.

 

Narcissa gasped as her cunt rushed forth with her juices. She fell over gasping for air. She saw a bright white light and thought it was the end. When she came to she found her master pumping his cock in and out of Hermione’s mouth while Hermione kept riding Lily’s talented tongue.

 

“Fuck, I love your tongue Mione. You always did have a talented mouth and this just shows it” Harry groaned as he gripped the back of Hermione’s head as he pumped his cock in and out of willing mouth.

 

Lily was gripping Hermione’s firm ass, digging her short nails into the flesh as she kept munch on Hermione sweet peach.

 

Harry soon squirted his seed down Hermione’s throat and pulled back. Hermione licked her lips and got up on wobbly leg letting Lily breath. Lily was red faced panting. Her face was covered with Hermione’s nectar.

 

“Clean her up” Hermione barked.

 

Narcissa crawled over not yet regaining all of her strength and licked off all the juices off Lily’s face and neck. Once clean Narcissa waited for the next order.

 

“We’ve one more thing to deal with” Lily said sitting up.

 

“Yes, we should’ve done it in the beginning, but I prefer pleasure before business” Hermione said.

 

“Whore, I want your honest answer. Who do you think would the next easy target?” Harry asked.

 

Narcissa knew immediately what her master was asking. She thought long and hard, then nodded.

 

“Master, I think you should take…”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I ended this on a cliffhanger. The next pureblood whore will be in the next chap, but will Harry do this solo or have his mom or Hermione with him. Find out next time. Like Cho and Lily this one will be updated sporadically.**


	4. Elizabeth Parkinson

**HBG Mini-series: Pureblood Wives**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: okay, here’s the one you’ve been wanting. You’ll find out who Narcissa has chosen. Made up the name for Pansy’s mom.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: Elizabeth Parkinson**

 

Harry watched his prey as she made her way through a social function. He had to plan this just right or else it could backfire. He then found his opening and swooped in.

 

“Lady Parkinson, how are you this evening?” he asked.

 

“Lord Potter, I am doing well. And you?” Elizabeth Parkinson said formally.

 

“I am fine” Harry said.

 

“That’s is nice” Elizabeth said trying not to sound bored.

 

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse me. I think I spotted my wayward companion” Harry said.

 

Elizabeth nodded not noticing Harry slipping a powder into her drink. They parted ways and Harry made his way some ways so he was far enough away, but close enough to watch.

 

“Did you do it Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yup, it’s in her drink. Now we just wait til she drinks it” Harry said with a nodded.

 

“The bitch is in place ready for it” Hermione said referring to Narcissa.

 

“Excellent. She remembers what she’s supposed to do?” Harry asked.

 

“She better or else she’s not getting this anymore” Hermione growled as she rubbed Harry’s crotch.

 

“Easy there Mione. Have to wait for the show to begin” Harry said pushing Hermione’s hand away.

 

“Fine, whatever” Hermione said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Elizabeth felt herself get a bit woozy.

 

“Lizzie, are you alright?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Fine, just a bit wobbly. I didn’t think I had that many glasses of wine” Elizabeth said.

 

“Come, let me get you out of here so you don’t make a scene” Narcissa suggested.

 

“Thank you Cissy” Elizabeth said.

 

 _Oh, you’ll be thanking me. Later_ Narcissa thought.

 

Narcissa led Elizabeth to the room that Hermione had picked out earlier. She laid Elizabeth on the bed.

 

“Just sleep it off. I’ll get you when it’s time” Narcissa said.

 

“Okay, thanks” Elizabeth said then closed her eyes.

 

Narcissa waved her wand before she left.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Elizabeth dozed off not even noticing that the door had opened letting someone in. The person crept in and began undressing her. She never moved since she was under. When she awoke she found herself complete naked and bound to the bed.

 

“What’s going on here?” she asked with fear in her voice.

 

“You’re about to get the best fuck you’ve ever had you pureblood bitch” Harry said emerging from the shadows.

 

“Potter, release me or else” Elizabeth threaten.

 

“What are you going to do, you’re tied up and naked? It appears that I have the advantage” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Elizabeth knew this, but she wasn’t going to go without a fight. She kept struggling, but no avail. She was still weak from whatever she drank.

 

“Yeah, keep struggling. Do you no good” Harry said.

 

Elizabeth glared at Harry as she continued fruitlessly.

 

Harry sighed and flicked his wand over himself and his clothes vanished.

 

Elizabeth couldn’t help, but stare. Harry had an amazing body. Her eyes flicked down and found the biggest cock she had ever seen. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

 

“I see you want it, don’t you?” Harry asked smugly.

 

Elizabeth was still staring at Harry’s member hypnotized by the appendage.

 

Soon Harry got on the bed and crawled up and plunged his phallus into Elizabeth’s slightly opened mouth. Elizabeth gagged at the size and nearly choked.

 

“Take it all bitch, take it” Harry said.

 

He soon began thrusting his rod in and out of Elizabeth’s mouth skull fucking her.

 

Elizabeth did what she could to lick and suck the massive organ as her mouth was being fucked. She had gotten used to Harry’s rough movements and kind of enjoyed them. She liked being used. Soon she felt Harry’s seed flood down her throat and she nearly choked again.

 

Harry pulled back and smirked.

 

Elizabeth laid there panting and coughing slightly. Her whole face was red and her hair, which was nicely done, was now a total mess thanks to Harry.

 

Harry then ran his hands across Elizabeth’s body. Elizabeth shivered at Harry’s touch. She yearned for more. She arched her body begging for more.

 

“Like that?” Harry asked smirking.

 

“Yes” Elizabeth gasped.

 

Harry then pinched Elizabeth’s nipple causing her to gasp in a bit of pain and pleasure. He then saw that Elizabeth’s cunt was dripping wet.

 

 _So she likes being used_ Harry thought, _Hermione’s definitely going to like this one._

 

Harry then moved down and began to rub his semi-hard cock against Elizabeth’s dripping core. He never entered her, but did everything else. He rubbed his phallus stroking her clit. This caused Elizabeth to let out a throaty moan, which meant she had come. Her juices poured out of her pussy making a small pool.

 

“Damn, you are a horny bitch” Harry said.

 

“Been so long since I’ve had any kind of stimulation” Elizabeth panted.

 

“Really, so you really want my cock in you?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, yes I do. Please fuck me. Make me yours” Elizabeth whined.

 

Harry nodded and rammed his whole member deep into Elizabeth’s center.

 

Elizabeth arched her back as she was filled and stretched. Never had she had this kind of feeling. Not even her husband could feel her like this. He had such a small limp thing. He only got hard when he saw other guys. He had to force himself with her so they could have a kid.

 

But Potter. He was a man. A real man. She then felt Potter fucking her like she always wanted. He thrusted back and forth drilling with knowing where to hit to get her begging for more.

 

“Potter, fuck. Potter, that’s it, yes! Hammer away at me. I’m your slut, your whore” Elizabeth moaned.

 

Harry was kind of surprised that Elizabeth Parkinson was willing and to be his this soon. It took Narcissa several rounds for her to bend to his will.

 

They fucked for a while til Harry released his seed into Elizabeth. He pulled out and placed his spent organ into Elizabeth’s mouth to clean up. Elizabeth was more than willing and eager to do it. Once clean she looked at Harry for what to do next.

 

Harry released Elizabeth from her bonds and then fucked her doggy style. Once done he gave her a collar just like Narcissa.

 

“You will come when called. The collar also acts like a portkey. You are not to be followed when called. The collar is invisible to everyone except me, who I want it to be known and your fellow whores. You are to act like normal whenever we are in public. That means calling me Potter, but in private I am your master. You may see who are your fellow slaves in public too, but you are not to give let anyone else know. Got it?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes master. I understand” Elizabeth said.

 

“Good, now get cleaned up” Harry said then left.

 

Elizabeth did wondering when will be the next time she’ll be used.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay that’s that. I just want to let you know for future reference that all names of other pureblood wives will be names I made up since they never had a canon name that I know of.**


	5. Elizabeth Parkinson & Hermione Granger

**HBG Mini-series: Pureblood Wives**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: This starts right after chapter 4.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: Elizabeth Parkinson & Hermione Granger**

 

“So, did it work?” Hermione asked eagerly.

 

“It did Hermione. We have another” Harry said with a nod.

 

“Yes, another whore for me to play with” Hermione said with a smile.

 

Harry chuckled and kissed Hermione’s cheek.

 

“Don’t ever change love” he said.

 

Hermione beamed at Harry.

 

“Come, let’s head home. I’m tired” Harry said.

 

“But aren’t you going to tell me what happened?” Hermione asked pouting.

 

“I will, but at home” Harry said with a little yawn.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was two weeks since Elizabeth had become a whore for the Potters. She was anxiously waiting when her master would call her. She hoped and prayed for each day since she craved his cock and she wondered what other surprises he might have for her.

 

She then felt her collar and knew it was time. She so giddy that she almost forgot to be careful and not be followed. She did make sure she wasn’t being followed in the end and then activated the portkey function and soon appeared in the Potter manor’s living room. She looked around for her master then found him entering with Hermione. She got down on her knees and bowed.

 

“Master” she said.

 

“I like this one Harry. She so submissive. Can I have her first?” Hermione asked gleefully.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Sure Hermione. Whore” he said.

 

Elizabeth looked up.

 

“You are to obey and listen to whatever my Hermione or my mother tells you to do unless it goes against what I’ve told you. Got it?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes master” Elizabeth said.

 

Hermione strode over.

 

“Get up” she barked.

 

Elizabeth stood up as Hermione circled her.

 

Hermione then stopped.

 

“Strip” she barked.

 

Elizabeth practically ripped off her clothes, which got Hermione quite giddy.

 

Once naked Hermione circled Elizabeth again, but this time touched and caressed parts of Elizabeth’s body.

 

“Hmm, nice. Very nice. Her breasts aren’t as big as Narcissa, though they are big. She does need a trim on her bush, but that can be taken care of later” Hermione said.

 

Elizabeth stood there waiting for what to do next. Her core was getting wet as Hermione inspected her so critically.

 

“She’s wet. She’s fucking wet. Shit! Okay, I need to taste this bitch now” Hermione said.

 

She then had Elizabeth lie down and spread her legs. Hermione dove in and began munching away. Elizabeth gasped and moaned bucking her hips to Hermione’s talented mouth.

 

Hermione pulled back a bit.

 

“She’s damn tasty” she commented then got back to eating.

 

Harry watched this and got hard when Elizabeth got naked. Then when Hermione started muff diving Harry couldn’t take it. He took off his pants flipped up Hermione’s skirt to find she wasn’t wearing any panties. He wasted no time and slammed into Hermione’s pussy.

 

Hermione moaned into Elizabeth’s core, which caused Elizabeth to come from the reverberating sound. Hermione’s face was plastered with Elizabeth’s nectar.

 

“Bitch, clean my face” Hermione said through a moan.

 

Elizabeth rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled over and dipped her head and began licking Hermione’s face clean.

 

Hermione was on her hands and knees as Harry plowed away at her cunt. His hands were on Hermione’s hips giving him leverage. He pounded away knowing just what Hermione liked.

 

“Oh fuck, Harry!” Hermione screamed as she came.

 

Harry felt Hermione’s center spasm and her juices ooze out of her as Harry kept going. He finally came firing deep inside Hermione. He then pulled out panting slightly.

 

“Whore, come here” Harry barked.

 

Still on hands and knees Elizabeth crawled over and took Harry’s semi-hard cock in her mouth. She then licked and slurped Harry clean. She tasted Hermione’s juices on Harry and liked it. Hermione tasted so sweet. She wanted to taste it from the source.

 

Harry groaned as he began to slowly skull fuck Elizabeth. He grabbed her head and then started to do it in earnest.

 

Elizabeth handled it better this time since she knew what was coming. She relaxed her throat and let Harry have his way with her mouth til he emptied himself into her mouth.

 

“Don’t swallow” Hermione barked.

 

Elizabeth stopped herself since she was about to swallow. She pulled back mouth still full of 100% Harry juice. Hermione grabbed her face and kissed Elizabeth hard forcing Elizabeth’s mouth open with her tongue. Soon Harry’s come was split between them. Hermione pulled back and licked her lips.

 

“Not bad, you can kiss” Hermione said.

 

“Thank you” Elizabeth said demurely.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione’s domineering ways.

 

“May I taste you?” Elizabeth asked shyly.

 

Hermione smiled and nodded. She had Elizabeth lay down and Hermione lowered her cunt down on Elizabeth’s mouth. She then gasped as she felt Elizabeth’s tongue work her.

 

“Oh fucking Merlin, you’re damn good” Hermione groaned as she grounded her hips down on Elizabeth’s face.

 

Harry had worked his cock back up watching the kissing and then Hermione being eaten out. He then made his way over and speared Elizabeth’s pussy.

 

Elizabeth moaned into Hermione’s cunt, but kept going. She couldn’t get enough of Hermione’s delicious nectar.

 

Harry fucked away at Elizabeth’s cunt loving the way she was still tight even after all this time. He had his knees on either side of Elizabeth’s hips and from behind he took off Hermione’s shirt and began playing with her breasts as he licked and sucked her neck and earlobes.

 

“Oh Harry, so good. Mmm, play with my tits” Hermione moaned.

 

Soon the three of them came and Harry and Hermione had Elizabeth clean up the mess with her tongue. Once finished she got dressed and left. She was very happy what had happened to her and couldn’t wait til she was called upon again.

 

“Who’s next?” Harry asked.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I am going on to the next pureblood wife. Who will be? You’ll just have to wait and find out.**


	6. Sophia Greengrass & Lily Potter

**HBG Mini-series: Pureblood Wives**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 6: Sophia Greengrass & Lily Potter**

 

Lily laid in bed naked with her good friend Sophia Greengrass, who was equally naked. The two were dozing after a bout of hot sex. Sophia needed it since she had been lacking to sexual pleasure for two months. Her husband as loving as he was neglecting her urges and Lily was always there to pick up the slack so to speak.

 

“Mmmm Lily, when are you going to introduce me to your young buck of a son?” Sophia asked.

 

Lily was lazily using her finger to draw random shapes on Sophia’s breast. Her head rested on the nearby pillow.

 

“I’m not enough to satisfy you anymore?” the redhead asked with a mock pout.

 

“No, but I need a good dick in me from time to time” Sophia said.

 

“Hmm, well, we’ll see. Harry’s been busy” Lily said.

 

Sophia nodded as she let herself felt Lily’s fingers work their magic on her chest.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry was leaning back in his chair smiling as he listened to his mom tell about visit with Sophia Greengrass. It helped the matter that Lily was jacking off her son as she told him.

 

“So she wants in?” he asked grunted.

 

“Well, she doesn’t know about our little plan, but I don’t think it would take too much convincing nor any manipulations of any kind to get her to join. She’s had her eye on you since you turned sixteen it seemed” Lily said as she sped up her stroking.

 

“Really, how come you never told me?” Harry asked with a bit of a groan in his voice.

 

“Well, it got her so hot that it always made for some steamy times with her that I didn’t want to say anything” Lily said as her thumb swept over Harry’s cock head smearing his pre-come.

 

Harry groaned at this then he felt his mom cup his balls. He hissed he felt her hot mouth engulf him. He weaved a hand through her crimson locks as she bobbed her head up and down sucking and licking.

 

“Shit, you couldn’t wait and finish tell me” he growled.

 

Lily pulled back up with a slightly red face.

 

“Sorry dear, but I can’t help myself sometimes. When I see this piece of fucking art I just have to suck it and put it in my pussy” she said with a pout.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“I know mom, but we should finish our talk before you go buck wild” he said.

 

Lily nodded and restrained herself.

 

They finished talking and Lily got fucked til she was lying on the floor unconscious. Harry was lying next to her gently kissing her bare shoulder as sleep took him.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Sophia was reading and drinking tea when an owl came in. She took the letter and opened it.

 

_Sophie,_

_I have talked with Harry and it is on. Meet at this address and make sure you come alone._

_Lily_

 

Sophia smiled.

 

 _At last, I’ll finally have his cock_ she thought.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Sophia made it and Lily greeted her.

 

“Come on Sophie, time for you to get your brains fucked out” Lily said.

 

“I can hardly wait” Sophia said feeling her cunt moisten at the thought.

 

They made it up the stairs and into the bedroom where Harry was waiting.

 

“Mrs. Greengrass” he greeted.

 

“Please, call me Sophia, Harry. I believe we’re going to get to know another very well _very_ soon” Sophia said with lust filled eyes.

 

Harry nodded and looked to his mom. She locked the door and placed the usual charms on the door. Once that was done Harry pulled Sophia into a deep kiss surprising the older woman.

 

“Oh fuck, I‘ve never been this fucking hot or horny in all my life” Sophia groaned.

 

“I can feel the heat between your legs. I can’t wait to see what you’re hiding” Harry whispered huskily into Sophia’s ear.

 

Sophia shivered and moaned as she felt Harry’s hands peel her clothes off. She let him since she loved his touch so much. So firm, yet soft. Her body was pushing and pressing against Harry’s hands and body. She was rubbing herself all over him.

 

“Fuck” she groaned.

 

“You never told me she was such a whore mom” Harry said smirking at his mother.

 

“I guess she’s showing off her inner whore to you, Harry dear” Lily said as she took of her clothes.

 

Soon Sophia was out of her clothes and naked on the bed. She watched as Lily, who was also naked take off her son’s clothes. Once the boxers were gone she licked her lips. She had gotten a glimpse of Harry’s cock once one day when he exited out of the shower and the bathroom door was ajar slightly. Lord, it looked so much bigger than it did when she last saw it.

 

“Like what you see Sophie?” Lily asked as she stroke her son.

 

“Yes, I want him in my mouth then in my twat” Sophia moaned as she massaged her own breasts.

 

“What do you think Harry dear, does she deserve your cock?” Lily asked as she kept stroking Harry.

 

“Shit mom, I think she needs to pass a few tests first” Harry said.

 

“I concur” Lily said.

 

“Anything, I’ll do anything” Sophia said desperately.

 

“You hear that Harry dear, we have a willing bitch at our beckon and call” Lily said smiling.

 

“First test, lets see how her oral skills are” Harry said.

 

He clambered onto the bed and straddled Sophia’s chest. He moved his hard appendage forward and Sophia opened her mouth to allow it to enter. She tasted him and Merlin, he tasted good. She took as much as she could, but gagged slightly as he hit the back of her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as Harry began to fuck her mouth. She allowed this since she had always wanted to suck Harry’s member. So she used all the skill she had to do a damn good job. She wanted his seed down her throat.

 

Lily watched all of this with a smile. Her friend was sucking her son’s cock. But she wasn’t totally satisfied. She crawled onto the bed and position her cunt over Sophia’s cunt. She then began rocking back and forth causing Sophia to moan and groan around Harry’s wand. Lily used Harry’s shoulders to support her as she humped her friend’s cunt with her own.

 

Sophia feeling Lily’s cunt on her own cunt pushed up putting more pressure against Lily’s dripping twat.

 

“Oh fuck” Lily moaned as kept riding.

 

Harry was pushing in and out of Sophia’s at a fast pace. Her mouth was good, damn good. She had some talent in cock sucking, but she could do with some lessons in advance cock sucking. She had the basics down, but didn’t know how to go to the next level.

 

Soon Harry let go of his load and Sophia drank as much down, but it was too much and she coughed and sputtered a bit. Bits of come hit her face and chest.

 

“Well Harry?” Lily asked as she kept humping Sophia’s twat.

 

“She alright, but I think so lessons are in order” Harry said.

 

Lily nodded as she let out a long moan as her juices coated Sophia’s pussy while Sophia let out her own release onto the bedding under her. She then bent down and licked up the remnants of come that was coughed up from Sophia. It would be a waste to leave it.

 

“Well, lets see this twat of hers” Harry said.

 

He moved himself and pushed his still hard rod into Sophia.

 

“Motherfucking shit, she tight. How can she still this tight after all these goddamn years?” Harry asked with a groan.

 

“My husband doesn’t satisfy me anymore. Your mom does that, but it doesn’t replace a nice big, thick cock” Sophia moaned as she was stretched wider than she had ever had been before.

 

“Well then, we should remedy that, right mom?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry dear, fuck her juicy cunt. Fuck it good. She likes it hard” Lily said with a grin.

 

Harry began pumping away loving how tight this Milf’s cunt was. It was like fucking a teen’s cunt. So tight, so warm, so wet. Shit, it was like a teen’s cunt, but had the experience of older used cunt.

 

“Motherfucking hell” he grunted as he thrusted quite hard into Sophia.

 

“Yes Harry. Fuck yes. You have no goddamn idea how long I’ve wanted this piece of meat in me” Sophia moaned as she pushed her pussy as far as she could to get as much of Harry’s cock in her.

 

Lily smiled as she watched her son fuck her friend and it was a damn fucking turn on. She moved and sat on her friend’s face.

 

“I don’t think you need any prompting on what I want” she teased.

 

Sophia smirked through a pleasure-induced face. She dove at Lily’s pussy with gusto knowing where to go and what to do. Her tongue wormed its way in wiggling in such a sensuous manner that Lily had mini orgasm just by those movements. Sophia then used her nose and rubbed Lily’s clit to fire off shocks that ran up Lily’s body making her buck and moan as she held on to the headboard for dear life.

 

“Oh fuck, I love your tongue. Right there, yes right there” Lily moaned as she humped Sophia’s face.

 

Harry shifted his position and so he was on his knees. He was still thrusting in and out of Sophia as he brought his hands up and began to play with his mother’s jiggling assets. He caressed, groped, and the soft flesh. He pinched and tweaked the hard nipples, which caused Lily the let out a shriek of pleasure. Lily then got off and rested beside Sophia and watch her son continue to fuck her friend.

 

Harry was now really whaling at Sophia and Sophia was holding for dear life. She was grasping the bedding tightly and looked like she wasn’t going to give up on her hold anytime soon.

 

“Oh so FUCK!” Sophia said as her orgasm hit her.

 

It was the hardest she had ever come in her entire life it seemed. She saw a bright white light then stars. Black came next.

 

Harry felt Sophia’s twat convulse and he spewed his load deep inside her then pulled out. He saw that Sophia was grinning like a damn loon.

 

“That was totally hot Harry. Now come here so mommy can clean you” Lily said.

 

Harry knee walked over to his mom and Lily got on her hands and knees and began licking and sucking her son’s member clean of Sophia’s release.

 

“Mmm, she always taste so good” Lily murmured.

 

Harry chuckled as he caressed his mother’s face as his other hand applied gently pressure to the back of Lily’s head pushing more of him into her willing mouth. Soon Harry was giving short thrusts as he fucked his mother’s mouth while Lily sucked and twirled her tongue around Harry’s length. He was totally clean, but Lily wanted to be very through.

 

“Shit mom, if you keep going I am going to come” Harry muttered.

 

Lily pulled away.

 

“We wouldn’t want that now. I want this in me” she said as she stroked Harry’s greasy rod.

 

Harry twirled his finger and Lily turned around so her plump ass was staring Harry in the face. Harry rubbed and caressed his mom’s ass then he lined his member up and pushed into his mom’s juicy pussy.

 

Lily moaned as she was filled once again. She would never get tired feeling her son’s cock being buried inside her.

 

Harry grabbed his mom’s hips and began thrusting in and out of her with relish. He always loved fucking his mom just to think he was plowing the hole he had come out of. It was a very dirty thought that got him more turned on.

 

“Oh Harry, that’s it baby. Pound my pussy. Pound mommy’s pussy good. She wants your batter inside her now” Lily moaned.

 

Harry brought one hand down and found Lily’s clit and began stroking it.

 

“OH FUCK!” Lily screamed.

 

She came loudly and that woke Sophia from her blissful dream. She turned and saw her friend getting fucked by her own son. She was a bit shocked since she didn’t think Lily was that kind of person. She should’ve realized sooner, but she was too preoccupied with wanting Harry’s cock to notice til now. But now she was watching this it turned it on. One hand traveled down and found its home in her cunt. She pumped two fingers in and out of her cunt while her other hand massaged her tit toying her nipple.

 

Back with Harry and Lily the two were so well practiced in their movements that they knew what spots to hit to cause the most amount of pleasure in the other.

 

“Shit mom, here I come” Harry said as he rammed back in hard one more time.

 

Lily fell forward with her elbows landing on the pillow in front of her as her face was also smother in the same pillow. She screamed out her orgasm as well.

 

Harry pulled out panting and wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“That was incredibly hot.”

 

Harry and Lily turned and saw Sophia diddling herself.

 

“Yeah, I guess it was” Lily said with a ‘I just got fucked’ grin.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, finally another chap done with this one. Not sure when the next one will be up or who will be in it. I need to do some planning on this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
